legendseries_comicfandomcom-20200214-history
Angel
Angel is a blue dragoness with red stripes and wings, yellow horns and tail-end, yellow and violet chest and underbelly and light-green eyes. History In Legend of Amber Angel was attacked by a shadow-warrior in the forest when Amber came in and saved her. When Amber got hit by the shadow-warrior and flew into a tree, Angel ran to her and the shadow-warrior was about to attack them again, Angel's aunt Aqua came to they're rescue by breathing fire and scaring the shadow-warrior away. Aqua asked Angel if she was okay and Angel told her that she was fine and when Aqua asked her who Amber was, Angel told her that she came out of nowhere and helped her. Agua and Angel then take Amber to the dragon temple. Later, Angel meet's Amber again in the temple after she wakes up and she is happy that she was okay. After a while, Angel was giving Amber a tour of the temple and showing her around. She also told her that one day she will be a guardian and in charge of the next generation of dragon eggs. When, Amber spoke with the guardians, Angel stayed outside and heard everything what they said and after Amber came out, she was exited to have heard that she was a princess and when Amber left to find her father, Angel joined her to repay for saving her earlier. Angel and Amber stayed one night in a bush and in the morning she noticed that Amber was missing and called out for her. Soon Amber returned with a red dragon, who she bumped into while getting a drink. The boy's name is Red and he tell's them that Amber's father King Don was his mentor and he promised to take them to him. On the way Angel told Amber that she didn't trust Red, because it was weird for someone to know where Don was when they were looking for him. When they got to the river, Angel was drinking water, when they got ambushed by shadow-warriors. Angel tried to help Amber, but got pinned down by another shadow-warrior. She noticed that Red didn't help them at all. Later at the palace dungeons, Angel told Amber that she knew Red couldn't be trusted and that she had learned that he id Flames' son. The following night when Red came to let them out, Angel was glaring and yelled at him betraying them and after Red told them that he was not the son of Flames and Angel looked at him surprised. Even after Red let them out Angel still didn't trust him. Red told them that the Shadow-warrior's would be out, but when they saw that he was wrong Angel told it was just another trick. Just then Somebody came from a tunnel and led them outside the palace, reveling to be Amber's father. Once they got to Don's hideout, Angel and Amber ate a bird together and later she was fast asleep. Two days later when they we're planning how to over-throne Flames, Ellie came and told them that the temple was under attack. Angel decided to go with Ellie, being worried for her mother and aunt. At the temple Angel was looking for her mother and soon she found her. A shadow-warrior came to them and Aori protected Angel from it, until suddenly a flash of light came out of nowhere and the shadow-warrior turned back into a normal dragon child. Angel asked what his name was and he told her it was Cole. Once they got outside they saw that all the other Shadow-warriors had also been turned to normal, realizing that Flames must have been defeated. Later Angel was asked to go retrieve Amber's foster-family from the valley of Peace to join the celebration at the palace in the dragon kingdom. Kin Mother: Aori Father: Thomas Aunt: Aqua Category:Legend of Amber Category:Female Category:Dragons Category:Characters